What I Want
by Yushiko-YUI
Summary: Lust is an emotion that can affect someone in a good way or bad. Will this new emotion cause a relationship to go the next step further, or destroy it? Konosetsu Chap 4 up!
1. Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima… sadly…

--

Summer was arriving early that year within the walls of Mahora Academy. Students were released early because of an occasion that the headmaster had to attend to. Konoe Konoka, now at the age of sixteen, stood next to her grandfather's office, leaning casually against one of the great stone pillars. Even though she was still quite young, Konoka had grown more into the beautiful young woman she was predicted to become. Her hair was slightly longer along with her bangs. Her breasts grew larger as well, forming along with the curves of her slender body.

"Aren't you going to head back to your dorm?" Konoka's bored attitude vanished when she heard a familiar voice. She felt her heart beat faster as she turned to face the shy samurai walking up from behind.

"Grandpa wanted me to stop by his office before he takes leave, but I'll be down later okay, Secchan?" Sakurazaki Setsuna bowed her head in reply. She too had grown in the few years in Mahora, however, she kept most of her form when she was fourteen, but she did past Konoka's height, finally becoming the taller one of the two. She grew more social since their trip in Kyoto, but she still was edgy when it came to close contact with others or even starting conversations with them for that matter.

The young samurai yawned as she leaned against the wall as Konoka had been doing before she got there. It had been a long day, but Setsuna was still determined as ever to keeping the promise of protecting her dear Ojou-sama.

Even though it had seemed like nothing had changed, Setsuna's affection toward the young healer grew even more as each year passed by. Not to mention her endless dreams about being with Konoka and 'exploring' places that Setsuna forbade herself to even consider. Setsuna's heart ached as she spent every day, of every month, of every year, hiding her feelings toward Konoka. Her need for Konoka continued to gradually increase, she turned her gaze down to the stone paved flooring as her gutter-minded thoughts spontaneously began to flow uncontrollably.

'_Damn, I can't lose control of my thoughts again!'_ She squeezed her eyes shut. The grip on her Yuunagi tightened as Setsuna fought for control, but was failing miserably.

"Set-chan…are you okay?" Setsuna's eyes snapped open as she turned to the young healer, fumbling with the words that she desperately tried to find in reply.

"I-I-I'm f-fine, really, I-I've just had a lot on my m-mind recently." Setsuna chuckled nervously with her trademark blush growing. Setsuna was slightly confused with the look that Konoka was giving her; a small seductive grin was given in response to Setsuna's excuse.

'_Oh gods…I don't think I can…STOP! This is Konoka-Ojou-sama! You're supposed to protect her, not ogle at her!' _

"Sometimes I wonder what those things may be…" Konoka purred. Now Setsuna's body was unresponsive to her screaming thoughts of commands to turn away from Konoka's hypnotizing gaze, however…

Konoka's face was only inches from Setsuna's. The petrified samurai's body tightened at the feeling of Konoka's hot breath against Setsuna's dry and eager lips. Setsuna's mind panicked, but her body refused to do nothing.

"Wa…I-uh-….we…" everything seemed to freeze at that moment. Konoka closed the gap between the two girls, leaving Setsuna bewildered as her body tensed at the contact. Thing is, this wasn't any normal playful kiss that Konoka tried to pull on Setsuna, this one was intense, filled with passion. Setsuna gave into Konoka's temptation, kissing back with the same potency, her mind drifted away as it too, gave in.

'_Why is she doing this…? I don't deserve…'_ Setsuna almost pulled away from the healer's soft lips as she felt Konoka's tongue trail over Setsuna's lower lip. Setsuna parted her lips slowly, allowing Konoka's tongue to slide into her mouth. Setsuna groaned as she felt Konoka's tongue explore inside, licking, tasting, remembering. Setsuna lost all control of herself to this point, eagerly bringing her tongue to join Konoka's, their tongues entwining in a small show of desire and dominance.

Setsuna pulled away once she heard the door click as Konoe walked out, seeing his granddaughter leaning against the door and Setsuna who stood by the windows, gazing out as she watched the people outside.

"Alright, I'm sorry granddaughter for making you wait, one of the staff called me shortly after I had called you." The short old man gave a small bow in apology.

"It's okay gramps, the wait wasn't any trouble at all." Konoka smiled. Setsuna, who was still slightly recovering from utter shock, grew three more shades of red as she heard Konoka's words.

"Well, enough chatter out here, lets come into my office and I'll tell you what I wanted you to come here for. You may also come as well Setsuna-kun."

"N-no…that's alright sir…" Setsuna replied nervously, keeping her eyes focused down on the floor as she bowed.

"I told you that you can call me gramps child, but any who, alright, I won't keep Konoka from you for too long." Setsuna lifted herself up as she watched Konoka follow her grandfather. Konoka looked back at Setsuna as she gave the samurai a lust filled look before she shut the doors.

'_Baka, baka, baka, baka!!' _Setsuna felt like slamming her head through the window._ 'What were you thinking?! Oh wait…you weren't… why did you allow it?! But then again…she's so s— NO! Baka, baka, baka!!' _Setsuna began to hit her forehead with her palm as her thoughts continued to grow more and more. _'Gods…what am I going to do with myself…?'_

A few minutes went by, Setsuna still stood next to the window, her arms crossed and her eyes shut tightly as she tried to meditate. She didn't budge when she heard the door open. However, it didn't take very long for her to lose concentration as she felt two slender arms wrap around her neck from behind.

"That took a little longer than I thought," Konoka whispered huskily in Setsuna's ear. Setsuna flinched as she felt Konoka's lips on her earlobe, nibbling gently on it, causing Setsuna's body to stiffen.

'_Oh gods… what am I to do…?' _She thought in defeat. Setsuna knew that if Konoka continued this chain of teasing and affection, she would lose herself completely within the binding abyss of her emotions.

Konoka, however, was enjoying the reactions of her Set-chan. She was surprised though, when she 'accidentally' kissed the shy samurai, Setsuna didn't pull away and run, which Konoka expected her to do, in fact, Setsuna brought almost more force into the contact than Konoka had done.

'_Should I ignore this…? Or, should I do more…?'_ Konoka smiled to herself as she thought of these potential possibilities. The moment that Setsuna had relaxed herself, Konoka suddenly had an idea pop into her head.

"Hey Set-chan? Is it okay you escort me around today? Gramps wanted someone to look after me for awhile until things settle down a bit and until he returns from his trip. As long as it's okay with you though, I don't want to seem like a bother…" Setsuna blushed, but not as much as she had previously.

"N—no, I really don't have anything to do, so I'll s—stay with you today if y—you'd like, Ojou-sama…" Konoka pouted at the name Setsuna kept forgetting to not call her. Konoka grinned evilly as she used her tongue to lick the side of Setsuna's neck.

"O-Ojou-sama!! W—wha-!" Setsuna was cut off by the touch of Konoka's finger against her chapped lips.

"Remember to call me Kono-chan, okay Set-chan?" Setsuna sighed, remembering that Konoka despised being called Ojou-sama all the time and preferred to be called by the nickname Setsuna gave to her all those years ago.

"Gomen, Kono-chan, it's simply out of habit, please forgive my slip…I'll be sure to come by later to your dorm to pick you up when you're ready." Konoka released Setsuna as the samurai turned to face the young healer, bowing slightly. She saw Konoka smile tenderly at her in response, giving Setsuna a bit of relief and also a bit of distress.

"Actually, could you meet me at the indoor pool? Akira-chan asked me to help her with a couple things since I was the only one available at the moment while she and swim team left for an outing." Setsuna nodded.

'_Perhaps I'll meet her there early in case she needs some help.'_ Konoka took her leave, waving at Setsuna as she ran down the hall.

--


	2. Desire

The sun was beginning to set, the horizon turning from a light blue color to a soft orange

A/N: Aha…ahaha… yeah… there is actually going to be a plot beyond all the little make-out scenes in this. Luckily I had this chapter pretty much finished with after I submitted the first one so ha! Fast updates for you 8D.

Disclaimer: Don't own Negima, if I did, we Konosetsu fans would be a lot more satisfied 8D.

The sun was beginning to set, the horizon turning from a light blue color to a soft orange. Setsuna slung Yuunagi over her shoulder as she walked towards the pool. She really didn't have a lot of time to change into any casual clothing since she was summoned to help out a bit for a few by Mana by helping her take a quick look out before she left the shrine. She did find it slightly awkward for Konoka to help out with the swim team, but let it bother her too much.

Setsuna calmly walked through the entrance, looking around to see if any one was around. Much to her surprise, the place was empty. Setsuna looked around to see where Konoka might be at, but there was no sign of the healer either.

'_She could be in the locker rooms, I'll just wait till she comes out…'_ Setsuna sat at the edge of the pool, supporting herself with her knees and placing Yuunagi to her side. She closed her eyes and waited.

"You're a bit early Set-chan." Setsuna's eyes snapped open as she heard Konoka's cheerful voice. Unfortunately, the sight of seeing Konoka close up in front of her, wearing nothing but a two piece suit, shocked Setsuna, causing her to jump up and lose her balance as she fell backwards into the water.

"Set-chan!" Konoka jumped after Setsuna, worried that the young samurai had injured herself as a result of the fall.

Setsuna emerged to the surface, spitting and coughing out water as she held her head in pain. 'Smooth move baka…' she cursed at herself as she leaned against the wall of the pool.

"Damn…" Setsuna winced as she felt the place where she was cut on the back her head. She then looked up to see Konoka in front of her, her eyes filled with concern and relief that Setsuna was okay.

"I'm sorry Set-chan, I didn't mean to startle you…"

"I—It's okay Ojou…Kono-chan, I'm just a bit jumpy today I guess…" Setsuna rubbed the back of her head, but flinched when she forgot about the cut she received.

"Looks like you got hurt on the back of your head, Set-chan…here." Setsuna froze in place as she felt Konoka lower her head down towards Konoka's chest, her cleavage straight in Setsuna's line of vision.

"This isn't good…" Konoka hissed as she gently placed her fingers on the wound, a small light emitting from her fingertips.

'_Oh no…it's fanta—NO! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!! You're a complete perv! Damn it! I can't believe I can't control these terrible actions of mine! I can control every part of myself until something happens when I'm around Konoka…WHY?!'_ Setsuna screwed her eyes shut to keep herself from giving into temptation once again. But she did anyway…

"There ya go, Set-chan, all better." Setsuna opened her eyes when Konoka had released her head, the pain was completely gone.

"Arigato…Kono-chan…" Konoka smiled happily at Setsuna…however, something created a spark inside the young healer, similar to when the two were in the hallway.

"You know Set-chan…since now that we're both in the pool…" Setsuna looked up at Konoka, her mind began to flash warnings at her as she saw the look Konoka was giving her.

'_Isn't this the same as…oh no…' _Konoka's arms wrapped around Setsuna's neck, the young samurai began to tremble as she felt Konoka's breasts pressed up against her own.

"Wait…O—Ojou-sa— ." Setsuna was cut off again by Konoka's lips, claiming Setsuna's once again. Setsuna tried to back away, but her body was involuntary to commands, giving into Konoka's lip lock.

'_Maybe it might be better to just give her what she wants…'_

Setsuna kissed back hungrily, flipping their positions so Konoka was against the wall. Setsuna grunted as she allowed Konoka to shove her eager tongue into her mouth. The mage moaned against Setsuna's mouth as she felt Setsuna's hand slide against her waist.

The lights to the building suddenly turned off, causing Setsuna to pull away.

"Hmm…things are getting even better…" Konoka moaned as she kissed the side of Setsuna's neck up to her jaw line. Konoka pulled herself from the water, her slim legs straddling Setsuna's waist. Setsuna turned her head to meet Konoka's lips again, feeling the intensity with even more heat than before. Setsuna left Konoka's mouth and trailed her lips down the healer's neck. Konoka arched her neck back to allow Setsuna better access down her neck when Setsuna paused at the fabric of Konoka's swimsuit.

'_At least it's a two piece…'_ Setsuna used one of her hands to release the tie on the back of Konoka's top while the other supported the healer's bottom.

"Set-chan…" Konoka breathed as Setsuna caught her breast in her hot moist mouth, sucking gently and encircling her tongue around the hardened nipple. A mix of emotions ran through Setsuna as she heard Konoka's moans of pleasure and the soft calls of her name. Setsuna trailed over to the other breast, giving it equal attention. Setsuna lifted her head to face Konoka's, only to be greeted by Konoka's lips. Setsuna sighed in pleasure as Konoka nibbled and sucked tenderly on her lower lip.

Setsuna's well tuned ears picked up the sound of people's voices coming toward the building.

"Konoka…we have…to leave…" Setsuna tried to make out her words between Konoka's kisses. The footsteps grew louder as Setsuna quickly tried to tie Konoka's top back on.

'_Well…I guess I'm going to have to get a new uniform now…' _Setsuna thought to herself as her soaked button down shirt stuck to her wet skin to reveal her wrapped chest. She then helped lift Konoka over the concrete edge and setting her down. Konoka gave out an unsatisfied sigh as she followed Setsuna to the exit.

A/N: A bit shorter than the last chapter…but meh…I'm tired and I's gotta go to skoolz soon D:


	3. Intimacy

A/N: Yeah took me forever to post this up because I've been kind of dead brained lately -- sorry about that. Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm happy I can please people with naughtiness D, JKJK

Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, a lot more smut goin on in this one so be prepared O:

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, if I did, we would be sad because Setsuna would probably die from blood-loss.

Setsuna followed Konoka to her dorm. Setsuna was still soaking wet from the incident at the pool, but before the two left, Konoka redressed into normal clothing. Konoka found the awkward silence between her and Setsuna a bit uncomfortable, but recent events made her understand why Setsuna would be a bit quiet. Konoka tried to remember why she did what she did with Setsuna, but nothing came up. Although…it did make her feel better than really anything could.

"I'm going to head back up to my dorm to go change, Ojou-sama, please excuse me." Konoka turned to see Setsuna walk past her. A grown look of concern appeared in Konoka's eyes. Setsuna's voice lacked emotion, as it had when she protected the healer from the shadows, saying absolutely nothing.

'I did something wrong again…I'm such an idiot…' Konoka's eyes welled up in tears, remembering the pain she felt when Setsuna had behaved before. It tore at her heart as she felt the guilt consume her.

Before Setsuna turned the corner to her dorm, she heard muffled sobs coming from her dear Kono-chan.

'Great fucking job…' Setsuna gritted her teeth as she opened the door her dorm. She stood there, holding the door knob with her clenched fist. 'You need to go to her, comfort her, this is your fault after all…' a voice continued to tell her. Setsuna slammed the door to her dorm, running down back to Konoka's room. 'Please Konoka…don't hate me for what I've done…'

"Konoka, please…open the door…" Setsuna knocked on the door a few times. She pressed her forehead to the door, thinking of the worst that Konoka wouldn't answer. Setsuna's heart skipped a beat when she heard the door click open. The pain in her chest however, grew even more, seeing the sadness in Konoka's eyes.

"Konoka…I'm so sorry…" Konoka looked up at Setsuna's eyes, seeing the look of concern inside them. Konoka shook her head as cupped Setsuna's cheek in her hand.

"No, Set-chan…what we've….what I've been doing was wrong, unacceptable…I would understand why you would behave the way you did like when you protected me from the shadows after what I did…" Setsuna was speechless. Konoka thought that it was her fault? That what the two of them have been doing was all Konoka's doing? No…Setsuna wouldn't accept it. It takes two to do what they've been doing. And even so, Setsuna wouldn't put an end to their initial contact, in fact, she made even more intimate than when they had started.

Setsuna walked into the dorm and held Konoka in a long embrace. She could feel Konoka's tears fall on her neck.

"It's not your fault Kono-chan…it never was…" Konoka looked up at Setsuna. Setsuna's eyes did reflect their original gleam of protection but there was also something else…something that Konoka never thought she would receive back from Setsuna…love. Setsuna lifted up Konoka's chin lightly, kissing her lady passionately. Konoka moaned deeply against Setsuna's mouth, causing the samurai to lose control once again. Konoka could feel Setsuna's tongue against her lips, pleading for entry. A bit confused to understand how she should react, Konoka pulled away. Setsuna looked down at Konoka then turned her head away, afraid that she done the wrong thing.

'I'm feeling…rather tired…' Konoka's eyes fluttered before looking back up at Setsuna. Setsuna, who had thoughts running through her own mind, didn't expect the healer to suddenly push her back on the couch, lips crushing down on her own. 'Was Konoka always this rough?' Setsuna thought as she kissed the young mage back equal force. Reversing their positions so Setsuna was now on top, both girls began to work on their clothing, water dripped from Setsuna's hair and clothing onto Konoka's bare belly, making her squirm from the cold drops. Konoka gasped when her blouse was literally ripped open and the sudden contact of Setsuna's warm mouth on her hardening nipple. She arched her back, pressing her breasts against Setsuna's working mouth, tongue trailing from one to the other, encircling the nipple with eager movement. Setsuna grunted when she felt Konoka's hips grinding against hers, but nipped at Konoka's breast as a sign for her to be patient. Konoka squirmed under Setsuna's body, hands tightening their hold on dripping raven hair.

Annoyed at Setsuna's constant teasing, Konoka flipped Setsuna over, straddling her hips with well toned thighs. Setsuna placed her hands at Konoka's bum as Konoka kissed her lightly. Soft, feathery kisses rained on Setsuna's face, neck, and chest area. Lifting herself up, despite the nips on her neck in protest, Setsuna began to untie the band wrapped around her chest and allowed Konoka to finish the act. Of course, Setsuna's breasts were smaller than Konoka's, though Setsuna could care less. Gritting her teeth to prevent herself from releasing sound, Setsuna could feel Konoka's tongue return the favor Setsuna's had done recently. A moan erupted deep from Setsuna's throat as she squeezed her eyes shut from the pleasure emitting in her gut. When Konoka was finished, she lifted herself from Setsuna's stomach and began to kiss Setsuna passionately, sucking on Setsuna's vulnerable tongue.

Konoka, once again, let out a gasp of surprise when Setsuna picked up her thin, yet curvy frame, and reversed positions again. Both were panting heavily and the heat between the two caused them both to sweat. Setsuna felt the strange sensation forming within her pelvis as she moved down to Konoka's lacey lingerie, nuzzling the wet fabric that separated Setsuna from her true destination. Taking her tongue, she gently licked the clothe where Konoka's clit hid, then paused as she heard Konoka gasp and whimper in anticipation. Setsuna swallowed hard, gaining as much saliva as she could as she took nervous fingers to pull down the band of Konoka's panties…

"Hey guys! I thought you two would be-OH MY GOD!!" Bells rang in Setsuna's head, literally, as she turned dazed eyes to see a red-headed teen, blushing furiously and hiding her face with her shopping bags. Setsuna fell of the couch as she scrambled to find her clothing, and in the process, throwing clothes in Konoka's direction.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ON A STICK!! GET A LOCK OR SOMETHING SO I DON'T KEEP DOING THIS!!" Asuna yelled, still covering her eyes.

"Asuna why are you screaming? What's going on now?" Now Konoka was alert as she took her blouse and covered her bare chest. Asuna immediately turned around to face the ten-year-old boy teacher.

"BAKA RED UPPERCUT!" Asuna shouted some weird lame phrase before sending Negi flying over the railing, his cries at Asuna gradually becoming softer. Both Setsuna and Konoka stood still in their places, mouths agape after witnessing the possible death of their teacher.

"Don't look at me like that! I've thrown him off the railing a bunch of times (good god I hope I didn't murder the brat…)! Now get some clothes on before he comes back!" Asuna slammed the door shut behind her.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing at their being caught. Setsuna was finished getting dressed, handing Konoka a blanket, figuring that the girl was just going to stay there for the moment.

"I'm going to go get some tea, since I'm out. I also need to go change into some dry clothes," Setsuna chuckled nervously as she gave Konoka the blanket, kissing the healer quickly on the lips before retreating out the door. Konoka smiled warmly, but was rather confused. 'Did I make Setsuna act like that? I don't remember anything…' she shook her head as she watched lovingly as her protector left the room.

"Hey, give me the keys to your dorm and I'll let you stay with Konoka tonight, you guys need it," Setsuna turned her head to see Asuna casually leaning against the wall, smirking.

"What about Negi-sensei?" Asuna patted Setsuna on the shoulder while grinning.

"You leave the ten-year old brat to me, besides I think Eva wanted me to bring the twerp over so he could do some late night training. Not in the dirty way mind you…since I'm certain you have a lot of THAT on your mind right now," Setsuna flushed red as she lowered her head.

"A-Arigatou…" Setsuna said softly, not denying the very naughty thoughts of her accursed mind. She waved at Asuna to get changed into some more suitable clothes then headed down to the drug store.

A/N: Oh shizzits I'm tired . this took longer than I had anticipated xx…. Please R/R cookies for all who do and possibly faster updates. ;D


	4. Desperation

A/N: _-crawls out of hole- o.o yeaaahhhh.... sorry for the disappearance when the story was coming out really well...I kind of hit a major writer's block and couldn't write anything at all. Dx I then tried other stories and well I finally got my muse put back into place. 8D_

_I figured out some of where this is going but at the same time I don't, I rarely know where things are going LAWLS 8DD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Negima lawl_

_

* * *

_

Konoka was feeling uneasy from her previous experiences with Setsuna. She could remember every vivid detail that had happened between them those last few days. Each one growing more and more passionate the closer they became. Not only that, but Setsuna was also allowing those things to continue further.

Of course she liked the feeling, the way Setsuna held her, kissed her...touched her, it was unbelievable. Every time she caught herself thinking about it she blushed madly, unable to control the rising emotions within. However, Konoka hadn't been really feeling herself all that much lately it seemed. She was attracted to Setsuna in not only a loving way as she was before, but rather a lustful manner. She'd always have dreams of Setsuna, them together, doing those naughty things. It was unlike her, and so Konoka was not really quite sure why she was acting in such a bizarre manner.

The knocking on the door caused the mage to jump, spilling the cooking contents she had in her hand to fall to the ground.

"Oh bother..." she mumbled to herself as she wandered over to the door. Her heart skipped when she saw that Setsuna was standing at the entrance, a flushed look upon her face.

"Set-chan? Dinner won't be for another couple hours, silly," Konoka mused while letting a cute giggle bubble up in her throat. That only made Setsuna blush more.

_'Gods why does she do this to me?'_

"Y-Yes, well I really had nothing to do so I decided to drop by earlier....Where's Asuna and Negi-sensei?" dark eyes flickered around, noticing that Konoka in the dorm...by herself....alone..._'STOP IT!'_

"They decided to take a trip out with Nodoka-san and Yue-san, but I really wanted to spend time with you so...." Konoka blushed, causing Setsuna to heat up as well.

The samurai casually entered while Konoka went back to the stove, cleaning up the spill she had made previous to Setsuna's entry. Everything smelled absolutely euphoric, and Setsuna wished she came by Konoka's room more often before, knowing Konoka's killer chef skills. Of course that was not the only reason she knew she wanted to come by before...

"Oh dear," Konoka stated sadly, catching Setsuna's ears almost immediately. "I'm out of chocolate again, Asuna must have eaten it without telling me," she mused. Asuna had a nasty habit of eating food before Konoka could cook it, especially during finals week. Konoka didn't have much time for cooking so the red-headed girl took initiative and ate the ingredients. Konoka laughed to herself. At least she didn't try to bake 'the cake that even hell wouldn't eat', again. No good came out of that at all, and she was certain that animal rights activists would try to find Asuna for feeding it to Chamo for testing.

Setsuna pouted, knowing that that chocolate was probably for one of Konoka's tasty deserts. Bummer. The young mage noticed Setsuna's pout and mused. "Aww Set-chan, do you want to go to the store with me to get some more?" of course her Set-chan gleamed up right away and nodded. She was still happy that she at least got to spend alone time with her Kono-chan.

Of course, the moments the two had together the last few days did not escape Setsuna's mind either. She had been thinking about Konoka and the things that they had done together. The last night she couldn't sleep at all, wanting to go back to the room where Konoka waited for her. She was going crazy, she couldn't think about doing any of those things again. She was a protector, incapable of showing those sorts of emotions.

_'Who am I kidding?'_

She had already started something that she could not stop. She knew that Konoka wanted her as much as she wanted Konoka, but to what extent? Her dreams were becoming more vulgar, her thoughts were incapable of ceasing whenever they thought about Konoka's moans, her lips, her cute little butt. 'Oh gods, end me now,' she couldn't handle it, and that was why she would be unable to control it now. With everyone gone, it would mean more time with Konoka...alone.

They took the train to the downtown portion of the city, Konoka in a sundress, in heels, with a cardigan and Setsuna, boots, tucked tight jeans and a light hooded jacket. It was a very casual day for the both of them, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

They sat on a bench after receiving the items that they needed at the grocery store. Even with the train, it was still quite a walk from the station to the store. So, the two got some drinks and settled for a break on this peaceful afternoon.

At least, that's what Setsuna had hoped for.

Three males, obviously not locals in the area came up to the two girls, and trouble could already be noticed. Setsuna leered while a look of concern grew on Konoka's face.

"You girls aren't looking for a good time are you?" one said, a fugly bowl cut and everything. Setsuna frowned, unamused.

"We were just leaving," Konoka said sternly, Setsuna stood her ground as both girls quickly got up. 'Fuck...I don't have Yuunagi...' Setsuna cursed as she realized she was missing a rather important artifact in her right hand.

"You can't leave, we haven't got a chance to introduce ourselves," another laughed out. 'Ugh...this one had bad breath...' Setsuna groaned, remembering Asuna's cake from the abyss of no return.

"Let's go Set-chan..." Konoka whispered, her voice trembling at the thought of what might happen to either one of them. Setsuna nodded once, allowing the young mage to head out first.

"I said, YOU CAN'T LE---" the man's sentence was cut short when Setsuna's foot cracked his nose.

"WHA THE FECK?" he cursed on the ground, rolling as his tried to protect his now broken nose. Setsuna turned to see the two other males distracted by Konoka to not realize that their friend was lying in pain on the ground. What Setsuna, nor Konoka knew was that there was a fourth man, standing by watching in case something went wrong, which it did for one of them. He pulled out a switch blade and before Setsuna could react, He stabbed it into her shoulder. "Shit!" Setsuna spat as she felt the pain rush through her back, but she didn't let up, for this was fucking Setsuna, and you don't fuck with Setsuna. There was a brief source of light in her palm as she forced a punch into the man's gut, causing blood to spill from his mouth. She turned over when she heard Konoka scream and she rushed over, tackling another thug to the ground, bashing his head into the concrete.

The remaining male kicked Setsuna in the side, causing her flinch, but still remained still enough to kick the back of his knees, sending the remaining offender to the ground. She was enraged, but she was also losing a lot of blood, and as she continuously punched and hit the man in the face, unable to stop herself, she felt her eyes cloud over, along with Konoka's cries for her to stop.

"SET-CHAN!"

* * *

Everything from there was a blur to Setsuna, she could only remember pieces to what happened after the attack. Her mind was clouded from the loss of blood in her shoulder, and from what she could remember, was her and Konoka getting back onto the train and heading back to the Academy. Konoka managed to keep the blood from pouring so much that it would eventually lead Setsuna to go to a hospital, for some of the injuries done to the men were unexplainable and they couldn't afford to go to authorities with information like "oh well you see we are magical beings," and such.

From what she could remember Konoka was trying desperately to stop the bleeding, using her power as well as some first aid treatment skills that she knew. Setsuna was still conscious and could feel pain of her wound trying to heal with Konoka's magic. It was the most uncomfortable feeling, but at the same time, a rush of pleasure ran through her body.

Konoka had a couple cuts on her arms and sides, but nothing like Setsuna's. Once the healing was completed, Konoka began to stitch the opening, causing her warrior to grunt and cry in pain. Tears spilt as she realized that she was hurting Setsuna, and even though she didn't want or mean to, she knew that she had to close the wound.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she cried as she tried to tie the final thread. Setsuna gritted her teeth as she felt the aching began to die down and the numbing process slowly take over. Konoka brushed Setsuna's bangs back as she kissed her passionately, then a second kiss, and a third, caressing her head and apologizing again and again. The pain seemed to go away at that point, for all Setsuna could think about was the softness and tenderness of Konoka's lips. Tears mingled with tears, breath exchanged for breath.

That lust-filled sensation in Konoka, the hierarchy of her power causing her to feel such bizarre emotions towards the wounded warrior. She couldn't stop them, she didn't want to stop them...

Both were weak, but Setsuna was able to lift up her right hand to wipe away some of Konoka's tears. "I'm okay...Kono-chan.....please don't cry," she choked out. She rose up enough to claim her lady's lips, reassuring her that she was fine.

"You could have died..." she said steadily. Setsuna shook her head though, understanding that those eyes were changing from those brilliant chocolate orbs to dark, rich, lust-filled eyes. Konoka was gaining those feelings again, and though this was a bad time for that to be happening, she sighed and felt the power upon her wound growing stronger.

Konoka's magic was incapable of keeping up with her emotions, and that was why she was unable to contain some of the actions that she was instigating all those times. While she was becoming stronger in her skills as a healer and a mage, she was also gaining much stronger emotions for those dear to her, especially Setsuna. Both her emotions and her magic could not keep up with her growing hormones and that was why she become completely infatuated with her samurai...her Setsuna.

She was, however, already in love with Setsuna...

The wound was left with naught but a scar as the magic upon Setsuna's shoulder simply evaporated away. There was no pain as Setsuna shifted underneath Konoka, the wound had completely healed, just as the wound in her back had done so before that time they were in Kyoto.

"But I'm still here," Setsuna smiled warmly to her princess. She held onto Konoka's hand tightly, and then bumping their foreheads together. "I'm not leaving you...._ever_," she said hoarsely.

They kissed again, tongues dancing together, the taste of Setsuna's blood startled Konoka at first, but she soon let her emotions take over. Her hands tangled in the silky raven locks, beginning to tug at the hair tie when Setsuna reversed positions, and pulled away, leaving Konoka confused.

"I'm hungry," Setsuna said huskily, a rather sly grin tugged at her lips. Konoka looked up at her lover wide eyed, as if shocked to hear what came out of Setsuna's mouth. She was aroused, yes, but at the same time, so shocked to hear her Set-chan say that. Another kiss by Setsuna lingered on her lips, Konoka not wanting her samurai to lift up again. "For actual food right now..." she chuckled.

Konoka paused, looking up at those gorgeous dark eyes, before she herself began to laugh along with Setsuna. "We will continue afterwards," Konoka replied, nuzzling Setsuna's nose with her own before getting up. They had the entire night to themselves after all.

* * *

Don't fret there will be more XD SORRY THAT THIS WASN'T AS SMUTTY I PROMISE I WILL BE MORE GENEROUS NEXT CHAPTER ;3


	5. Need

A/N: -eats delicious foodz- Yo! Back again for another round :D. This chapter will probably get pretty interesting so we'll see how it goes. 83 -waves flag-

Most definitely going to be a lemon (for realz as in i mean srs beezwax as in -shot-) in this one guys, you can thank citrus green tea for that ;3

::Muse Music:: Flying High - DJ Splash/Trance

Disclaimer: RAWR

* * *

"You should have dressed these before me," Setsuna grumbled as she analyzed Konoka's cuts. The young mage shook her head furiously, her chocolate eyes pleading with Setsuna's dark pools.

"But your wound was much more serious, mine are simple cuts!" she exclaimed. Setsuna looked at Konoka for a good minute before she sighed, knowing that her princess had won the fight. She was right the cuts weren't as bad as Setsuna's, but even so, she should have still taken care of them, especially the ones that scarred her lovely sides. Setsuna's mind boiled at the thought of men like that even coming near her Kono-chan ever again.

"Dinner's finished!" Konoka wandered over to the small table and placed down the bowl filled with hot Sukiyaki, definitely a meal that Setsuna would enjoy thoroughly. The two ate together, filling each other in on recent gossip or things that they had been thinking about over time, stuff that they hadn't spoken about in a long time.

"Why did Set-chan not stop me at the pool?" Konoka mused, that gleam in her eye almost causing Setsuna to choke on a wad of tofu.

"W-Well...I...I'm really not sure," she answered honestly. Konoka could tell though that there was no lie in her lover's tone, and the look in her eyes also told her that she really didn't have any idea why she allowed Konoka to do what she did, or why she didn't stop it.

Konoka paused and thought for a moment before another furtive look in her eye caught Setsuna's wary attention. "Am I...sexually attractive?" that time Setsuna did choke, except this time on a noodle. When she recovered she gave the healer a rather flushed, yet serious look.

"O-Of course you are!" she exclaimed.

The mage smiled, except Setsuna was still cautious on what other little questions were floating around the girl's mind. There should be no doubt in Konoka's mind that she was beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy; all the above. Every guy wanted her, yet she chose Setsuna of all people. The samurai would have considered herself lucky, yet she had no words to describe her affection with Konoka.

There was no real way to explain it.

Desert was on, and Setsuna was already craving whatever Konoka had in store, making sure she didn't eat too much of her dinner so she had room of course. Setsuna looked down at the rectangular dish and saw fresh strawberries and a dish with hot melted chocolate.

_'Wait a minute...'  
_

Setsuna was already getting suspicious with where this was headed. Plump fruit, plus sweet melted solids generally equal very naughty things. Setsuna was already half expecting crea-oh wait there it is.

"Um...Kono-chan?" she dared ask. Konoka only had an innocent smile to offer up to Setsuna. _'Oh this is going to kill me...'_ the warrior thought as she continued to stare at the servings.

"I'll go first Set-chan!" Konoka explained happily, picking up one of the red fruits. "Which one?" she purred. _'Oh no, she's purring now,'_ Setsuna felt herself heat up as she continued to stare. "C-cream..." she answered.

The way she dipped the berry into that bowl and stroked the tip lightly with her tongue almost caused Setsuna to have another deadly nosebleed, but instead she just turned a much deeper shade of red as she watched. "Say 'ahhh', Set-chan," Setsuna opened her mouth slightly, not really saying the 'ahh' part but she got some of it figured out.

The taste was certainly like a refreshing wave of flavor on Setsuna's taste buds, sweet, yet a bit of tart-ness to it, and with the cream well that was going on a simple yet delicious flavor ride. She chewed slowly, cocking a brow as Konoka sat there and smiled at her. "Oishii," Setsuna said softly once she was finished.

"I'm glad..." Konoka did something that was definitely not what Setsuna had expected and leaned in close, licking off cream that had strayed onto the corner of Setsuna's mouth. "K-Kono-chan?" she flushed an even deeper shade of red. The mage giggled.

"Now it's your turn," she said, smiling while Setsuna picked up a berry as well. She looked at the choices, and then back up at Konoka. '_She's going to make me choose..._' she moaned to herself as she looked down again. She dipped the strawberry in chocolate, knowing full well that that was one of Konoka's favorite flavors of all. Setsuna then slowly brought it to Konoka's lips, in which the healer gently grabbed Setsuna's hand between her own. There was a bit of chocolate left on Setsuna's index finger, and without knowing it, Konoka took that in her mouth as well. Setsuna swallowed as she felt Konoka suck gently on her finger, nibbling at the coarse flesh and then tongue gently rub against it. There was a rush of heat that ran straight through the raven haired girl's body, a burning sensation that she had recognized far too well.

Both girls looked at each other, an exchange of desires flowing between the two of them. Setsuna inched closer, wanting, needing, until their lips found their destination. There was eagerness between those lips, tongues battling for the flavors that still lingered in their mouths. Konoka moaned deeply as she felt Setsuna bite on her lower lip then began to scrape her teeth gently on that smooth skin on her chin and neck. Setsuna was in a complete feeling of ecstasy. The soft moans that rang in her ears, and the hearing of her name being called softly between each hitched gasp.

Fingers began to unbutton the cardigan, covering her princess's shoulders, and then removing the straps of her sundress and allowing the light article of clothing to fall to the ground, leaving Konoka in a pair of lacy panties and a bra. Brown eyes darkened again, that look of lust beginning to fill her Kono-chan again. She couldn't help but be hypnotized by that look, and with that, Setsuna finally reached back to unclasp the strap to her bra, once again revealing those full and succulent breasts.

The exposure to the cold air caused the brunette to gasp, but even more so when Setsuna's tongue flicked at the hardening bud then encircled it with kind effort. "Set-chan...ooohhh..." her left hand pinched the ignored heap of flesh gently, all while sucking the other with her tongue still skillfully grazing over. Setsuna pulled away, blowing gently, watching as the nipple perked and hardened at the cold sensation. She moved over and began giving the same treatment to the other ignored breast.

"Set-chan please..." the samurai lifted herself up, about to pull her hoodie off when there was a soft _"Oops,"_ that escaped from her Kono-chan's lips. She peered down to find drops of chocolate that had fallen on Konoka's navel. _'Oh gods...'_ She dismissed her top and hoodie before dark eyes looked at a very seductive piece of art before her. It was never going to end, the things that Konoka made her feel. The sensations. Oh and Gods did she know how to push her to the edge of her being.

Hazy eyes and an alluring smile on that sweet face of hers. Setsuna lowered down, preparing herself for her own ministrations. She started off with the wound that Konoka had received in the fight that healed like Setsuna's, nibbling on the tender flesh gently with her lips and teeth and leaving hot, open kisses on over it. Now to the real work. Setsuna could smell the rich scent coming off of the sweet liquid, her tongue gently glided along, licking up each drop slowly, and then sucked gently on the skin to be sure that there was none left on her princess's perfect skin. She did the same with all the droplets, and when they were gone, a sudden tug on her head, caused the warrior to return back face to face with her lover.

Their kiss was raw, Konoka licked at Setsuna's lips, trying to clean off traces of the candy that Setsuna forgot to wipe off. It was amazing, and Setsuna was drowning in the emotions that were surging through every fiber of her being. Never had she even imagined, dreamed, or thought of her and Konoka going this far into their relationship, hell they barely even considered dating. Already though the two were in a relationship that they never did voice, they simply just knew. They wanted the relationship to start and they had no qualms about doing so. This was just a seal of that deal.

This time it was Konoka who pulled away, lifting herself enough to whisper into Setsuna's ear, her rich tone vibrating down the samurai's body. "I need you...please..." Setsuna flinched as she felt teeth nibble down on her ear, and doing what she was told, she lowered herself down to where they had made it before. This time, Setsuna paused to make sure that interruption would not occur. She swallowed, nerves finally tackled down on her mind as she felt herself tremble slightly. She was close...closer..._there_.

With a paced movement, Setsuna removed Konoka's panties, her eyes flickered up to make sure that Konoka was really willing to go with it. The look she acknowledged from her princess was telling her to go, words were no longer needed for this. Hesitation was a factor, but soon, Setsuna's tongue gently stroked over the nub, causing Konoka to tremble beneath the samurai. Setsuna could only smile to herself as she pushed her tongue deeper into Konoka, the mages aroma and sweet taste sending waves of ecstasy throughout her body.

"Set...Setsuna!"

Her cries and moans proceeded to get louder, the deeper Setsuna's tongue went in, gently licking the walls of Konoka's womanhood. Pumping in and out...in and out...deeper and deeper... Heat and electricity exploded throughout as she felt herself beginning to climax.

"Oh God..._Setsuna_!"

Fluid poured into Setsuna's mouth, the samurai holding the other girl's legs steady as she shivered and spazzed from the experience. Sweat dripped from both bodies, Konoka's breathing began to steady as she pulled Setsuna up to her, leading her into a hungry kiss causing the other girl to melt.

The mage suddenly went down to Setsuna's jeans, unbuckling the belt and pulling both the denim and the undergarments down. The other girl was too preoccupied with the girl beneath her to have nerves attack her yet again, kicking the articles of clothing away, leaving her and Konoka bare naked together. Once again, there were no words exchanged, Setsuna's gut and mind were forcing her to make her move, Konoka's passion filled eyes sending those messages to the raven haired girl.

The position was an awkward one for Setsuna to attain but once she lifted Konoka's left leg up over her shoulder and made the contact, it felt as if it was natural. _Sex upon sex_...Setsuna's hips began to rock forward, and soon Konoka got into beat with the rhythm. This time Setsuna could feel the heat and sparks begin to soar in her pelvis area. She grunted as their pace began to move faster, Konoka crying out her lover's name even louder than before. Sweat dripped from Setsuna's brow as she bent down, keeping their pace, as she bit down on Konoka's neck, sucking, licking, nibbling, leaving her mark so that nobody, and she meant _nobody_, would dare touch her Kono-chan. Konoka was hers, and she was Konoka's, that for certain would never change.

Both girls cried out as they felt themselves release together, bodies twitching. Setsuna's collapsed on top of Konoka's, the nail trails on her back red and surely to remain for a couple days. Breathing became one, Konoka stroked Setsuna's hair softly , kissing the side of her temple in reward. Once the samurai collected herself, she rose up to claim her princess's lips one more, a passionate finale to their love making.

"Oh gods..."

Setsuna fell to fatigue, nuzzling into the crook of Konoka's neck, as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

"I love you...Kono-chan."

She said softly after a silent moment between the two, only allowing their raw panting to speak for themselves. A tiny giggle interrupted the conversation.

"I love you too, Set-chan."

Both sighed as sleep finally took over, Setsuna pulling a sheet from Konoka's bed and covering the two of them, her arm being used as a pillow as the two cuddled close. Konoka lightly bumped her forehead on Setsuna's. A smile rose on the samurai's lips.

* * *

::MEANWHILE::

* * *

"Yue did you hear something? I think I heard some screaming coming from Asuna-san's and Negi-sensei's room," the purple haired girl whispered concernedly.

'_I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know..._' Yue thought, knowing full well what probably **did** happen. "Go to sleep Nodoka..." she mumbled, pulling her pillow over her head.

Boo yeah! Another chapter finished (speedy fingers possessed me 8D), whether or not I'll do another one is beyond me, HOWEVER knowing me, expect another one soon as well XD

R/R peeps! :D


End file.
